Rough Water
by justkeepscrolling
Summary: "The war's not won..." The battle was over; however a new one is slowly approaching and this time, the most unlikely of allies are needed. Set a few months after DH.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: This is my very first story so I apologize if it isn't outstanding or any of the sorts yet. I wanted to do something different with a few twists here and there, so vuala! Constructive criticism is welcomed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue <strong>

Lucius began to tremble. His entire body quivering tremendously on the bed. His back began to arch painfully, his fingers tightening the bed sheets around him in a steel grip. His labored breathing came in little spurts and painful groans began emitting from him as his bones began to reset. Hermione stared in horror at the sight. With her mouth agape, she could not do anything but watch as his ribs and vertebrate began shifting with sickening cracks that made her stomach lurch. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she watched him wither in pain of his transformation. She knew it was going to happen but she did not expect her emotions to respond in such a way. Big, fat lumps of teardrops began to drip from her eyes, slowly sliding down to her chin as she watched the transformation unfold. His back arched, white fur began to sprout from all around his body. Snaps and pops were heard as his fingers rearranged altogether. Talon-like claws slowly extended from what used to be his finger nails. His trousers started to stretch and rip as his legs protruded into lean and powerful hind legs. Hermione began to slowly walk backwards to the door, tears falling freely.

"Her..mione…." She stopped instantly when she heard him. She could see his face in pure agony pressed against the pillows. His eyebrows were scrunched up as he whimpered her name again. Never have she felt so useless in her entire life before. His head then whipped towards to face her and she quickly covered her mouth with both hands to cover her scream. His eyes. His once beautiful, pale grey eyes that she fell in love with were now a bright, crimson color. His pupils were almost undistinguishable. His teeth were now serrated, narrow wedge-shaped designed for tearing apart prey. Designed for killing… His head then arched back and she watched as his face jutted forward, his nose into an elongated snout, his ears sharp and pointed as his body took into its final phases of transformation. She didn't realize that she started to back up towards the door again until her back was met against the hard wood. Gone was the man that was lying in bed moments ago. Now stood a massive white wolf. Tail flickering every so often, fur glistening against the moonlight. It towered her easily as it stood on its hind legs. It began to sniff the air. Hermione stood still with fear against the door as the large werewolf searched the air for whatever it was trying to look for. It stopped and slowly turned to face her. Crimson orbs met with brown ones.

It growled at her and slowly began to walk towards her.

_Oh gods… oh gods…_ she thought. She slowly slid down onto the floor, tears continuing to flow down from her eyes. The werewolf lowered itself so that it was leveled with her, its mouth agape, saliva dripping down onto her jeans and it continued to watch her with a primeval look in its eyes.

"Lucius…..?" she whispered.

The beast didn't respond. She felt the sinking feeling in her stomach. He didn't recognize her.

"Lucius…" she whimpered this time hoping it would trigger something inside. The wolf moved its head back and for a moment, she thought it worked. All hopes were shattered when the beast opened its mouth and roared deafeningly in her face.

She screamed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story takes place a few months after the Battle of Hogwarts. I have kept some people alive such as Remus and Tonks. There may be a few more as the story progresses. This is my first story! Constructive criticism is welcomed! Tell me what you think guys! Thank you! **

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling. **

* * *

><p>The Burrow. As crowded as it is, it was home. On quiet evenings such as these, Molly loved to bask in the pleasure of cooking. Feeding the mouths of hungry teenagers was not an easy task but she enjoyed it nonetheless. She enjoyed it even more with the additional company that were coming over for dinner later tonight. She smiled and hummed quietly as she diced the basils. The peacefulness did not last long as a loud crash came down from the stairs. She sighed. Things were beginning to be a bit calm after the war but even after, some things never do change.<p>

"You are an insufferable git Ron!" Hermione yelled.

"Me!? Your cat practically attacked me!"

"Crookshanks would not have done anything to you if you didn't so much as to purposely step on him!"

Hermione huffed irritably. Even after the things they've been through, Ron still held some sort of grudge against her cat. Several months after the war, they agreed that they didn't quite worked out. Ron was too immature, too much of a boy with his disgusting habit of inhaling his food and speaking with his mouth full. Little things as those kept building up and they decided that sticking to being friends was for the best.

"Are you two done? Practically woke up the entire house." Harry greeted them as he walked down the stairs, his hair shaggy as always that looked as if he had just woke up.

"Good morning Harry!" Hermione beamed up.

"Sorry mate. Just a misunderstanding with that demon cat of hers."

"You take that back right this instant Ronald Weasley!"

Harry laughed. _Some things never do change_ he thought.

The floo network suddenly lit up with its green flames and Remus walked out.

"Professor Lupin!" All three children greeted and ran over to hug the man.

"Good morning everyone." Remus smiled down at the three youngsters.

"How's Tonks and the baby?" Hermione asked.

"They're wonderful, thank you. Tonks is just a bit worn out from waking up every few two hours. Ron, is your father around? There is something I need to speak to him about."

"He's around in the back. What's the problem?" Ron's eyebrows scrunched up in concern as did Hermione's and Harry's.

"There has been a series of several cases of mangled bodies found left behind near Godric's Hollow and Hogsmeade. The Ministry is worried. Whatever has done this is still lurking around and the townspeople are scared. I need to discuss with your father about this and I fear, the Order may be called for help again." Remus sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He rubbed his face, clearly worn out from the situation at hands as well as other personal family matters. He nodded to the three and made his way back to where Arthur was.

"What do you think have done it?" Ron piped after several moments of silence between them.

"I don't know but it seems that we have another grave situation at our hands." Harry did not like where this was going. Just when things were starting to settle down, another problem arose.

Dinner was peaceful to say the least. Molly had prepared a gorgeous, delicious amount of casserole with apple pie for dessert. The adults occasionally conversed with one another. Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny spoke of the repairs that have been going on at Hogwarts and happy to see that within a few months, it will be fully repaired and ready for the upcoming school year for newcomers. Though despite the happy chatter, everyone felt a bit of tension around the room. The danger that was lurking around was something not to be ignored and everyone was awaiting the news that Remus and Arthur discussed.

Remus twisted in his chair uneasily. Arthur was the first to clear his throat.

"There is a serious matter at hands, therefore, I do not wish for either one of you to venture outside at night. We do not know who… or what is causing the murders of these innocent people but until further information, I want you all to stick together. No one goes anywhere alone." Arthur's tone was serious and everyone could see the worry and concern in his eyes.

"Remus?" Arthur turned to look at Remus.

Remus pulled what looked like photos from his coat's pocket and laid them out on the table. Gasps and looks of horror were reflected on everyone's faces. Pictured were different bodies on the ground, torn apart. Flesh were seen ripped apart from the neck, torso, and bruises were prominent all around.

"Who would have done such a thing…" Hermione gasped, her eyes wide and scanning through the pictures that Remus laid out.

"Not who… what exactly…" Remus's voice was quiet and grave when he spoke. "Kingsley and a group of Aurors took these photos on their investigation. They haven't been able to find any leads yet…"

"Oh Merlin…" Molly placed her hands on her mouth.

"Kingsley and his team are still working with what they have, trying to find any evidence in the blood of some sort that can help us determine what might be the cause of this…" Remus picked up the photos and placed them back in his pocket. He stood up and looked around. "…until then, there's not much we can do. I'll best be off then. You lot take care and don't do anything ridiculous until more information is attained…" He looked at the three expectantly. He bid goodbye and flooed back to Tonks.

Arthur excused himself and Molly began to take the dishes to the kitchen.

Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron looked from one another. Fear and concern evident on their faces as they recalled the mutilated bodies on the photos.

"Bloody hell…."

_Blood hell was right Ron_… Harry thought.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. J.K. Rowling does. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>It has been a week. A week since the announcement Remus made about the brutal murders around town. A week since Kingsley and his team made any progress on their investigation. A week since the Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny knew they couldn't do anything until further information were given. A week since… nothing.<p>

Hermione sat on the couch with a book on her lap but not quite reading it. Her mind was somewhere else. She stared at the window thinking about the mutilated bodies. The horrible pain they must have gone through… she thought. No one deserved such a death. A thought suddenly crossed her. _Why would the bodies just be left on the ground… whoever must have done it clearly wants to be found out… better yet… a warning? Was it possible?_ She sighed. She rubbed her temples as she felt a pounding within them. Harry and Ron walked right into the living room and noticed her face scrunched up in pain.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry plopped next to her.

"It's nothing. Just a small headache." She stopped rubbing them and gave them a reassuring smile, but Ron and Harry knew better.

"It's those photos isn't it? It's been bothering both of us as well." Harry sympathized with her. He was worried as well and the silence throughout the past week only made it worse.

"Why don't we head to the Three Broomsticks? It's been a long week. Besides, this can take things off your chest." Ron suggested.

"Ron, you're a genius." For once, Harry agreed with Ron. A good break should do them all good.

The trio and Ginny walked into the Three Broomsticks, clothed in warm coats and hats as the crisp, winter wind blew around them. Snow covered most of town and everywhere, everyone was preparing for the Holidays, putting up decorations and other stockings. It felt good to be out and about Hermione thought as she surveyed the town with a bright smile. The Inn greeted them with a warm and cosy atmosphere, something Hermione missed. The gang sat down and each ordered a warm glass of butterbeer. They drank in bliss when the liquids came with the drink warming up their tummies. No one mentioned the topic of the bodies as they gleefully conversed in topics of Tonk's baby, Hogwarts, and plans for the upcoming holiday.

Hermione then stood up, announcing that she was going to ask for another. She didn't noticed the person behind and bumped into them, spilling her drink onto their clothing.

Hermione gasped. "I'm terribly sorry! I-"

"Save your words mudblood."

Hermione stiffened. She recognized that voice. She'd recognized it anywhere. Images of the manor, Bellatrix torturing her, her screaming, Ron and Harry trapped in the dungeon, Dobby's death all flashed before her. Was she afraid? No, she shouldn't be. She was a war-hero. She helped defeat Voldemort. She helped destroy one of the Horcruxes. She shouldn't let herself cower in front of this foul, loathsome of a person. Yet… why did she feel fear crawling up her skin? Why did his voice make her freeze as if winter has suddenly washed over her? Why couldn't she move….

Hermione slowly lifted her eyes from his coat to meet those cold, steel grey eyes.

Standing in front of her with a scowl and eyes portraying disgust was Lucius Malfoy.

Her eyes widened slightly and almost took a step back. Almost. Merlin she nearly didn't recognize him. Gone was the Lucius Malfoy with long, platinum hair replaced with a short, cropped haircut that looked very much as Draco's. If he didn't disgust her so much she would have thought he was quite handsome. Wait handsome? Hermione you must be out of your bloody mind. This is Lucius Malfoy. The very same Death Eater that watched you while you were being tortured, the very same man who have insulted your name in disgust, the man whose son always tormented you because of your blood status. Hermione mentally shook her head from those thoughts and put on a scowl on her front, glaring at the death eater before her.

"Pardon me, Mr. Malfoy, I was not aware that you attended such lowly dining for a person as yourself."

Lucius sneered. How dare a filthy mudblood spoke to him like that.

He looked behind her and saw the other two Weasleys and the oh-so-famous Mr. Potter looking as if ready to pull their wands out any minute. He pulled out a hanker chief from his pocket and began to wipe the splash of the liquid that she had spilled onto him and leaned towards her so that his mouth was right next to her ear.

"You better be careful of what you say and to whom you are speaking to Ms. Granger… else you may wind up dead as the others…" Hermione shivered as she felt his hot breath next to her ear. _Who does he think he is… _

Lucius chuckled, nodded towards the other three behind her and simply walked away towards a table.

Hermione stood still where she was. His words replayed throughout her mind _…. else you may wind up dead as the others… _

Could it be? Could he have been the one responsible for the murders? No. It wasn't possible. A man like him wouldn't be rash enough as to just tell her… it would be unwise on his part but…

His words troubled her.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ginny grabbed her wrist in concern. "Did he do anything to you?"

"No I'm fine. We just had a little misunderstanding…" with that Hermione turned back towards the table, looking back to where he stalked off and continued to ponder on what he had just said.

"What is he fussing over for? Reckon he can buy another new coat…" Ron nodded to where Lucius head off.

Hermione smiled and nodded absently. Harry watched her from across the table. He knew her all too well. Something was clearly troubling her and he was willing to bet it had something to do with Malfoy. He decided to put it off until they were alone.

Not far from where he was sitting, Lucius Malfoy curiously watched the mudblood. He smirked, knowing that he had an effect on her. He watched as she was absent in the conversation, putting a fake smile on her front and no one them have realized. His mind went back to when she shivered at the sensation of his breath next to her ear. He enjoyed tormenting the poor girl. He was so lost in his thoughts and he didn't realize his name being called repeatedly.

"Lucius have you heard a single word I have spoken?"

"Of course I have Severus. Now what were you saying?"

Severus sighed irritably. He fought the urge to roll his eyes. It was obvious Lucius had not been paying attention at all and knowing him, he was a terrible liar. Severus exhaled a long breath, keeping his temper leveled. For such a powerful wizard, Lucius seemed to have an attention span of a fish. Even when they were schoolboys, he always seemed to be able to be distracted by something.

"As I was saying, I do not know if you have heard, but he has escaped Azakaban." Severus looked away to the side.

"So I have heard. Has the Ministry let out word about it yet?"

"As far as I know, they are keeping quiet about it for now. For how long, I do not know. They do not want to frighten the public with the fact that he is lurking around."

Lucius was quiet. Severus watched him carefully.

"Their numbers are growing Severus."

"That was what I was afraid of. You cannot go after them alone Lucius."

"They killed Narcissa Severus! I may have married her out of duty but she was my wife nonetheless. You expect me to sit around and do absolutely nothing? You expect me to wait for the Ministry's word? For what? Permission?!" Lucius hissed in a quiet, low tone so that the people around them couldn't hear.

"I expect you to wait until we can gather more information. You are asking for death if you go after them blindly." Severus glared at his friend. He felt his fury radiating off of him but in no way in hell was he letting his own friend blindly go on a suicide mission. It was outrageous. It was dangerous. It was stupid. It was rash. He wanted to backhand his friend. Apparently he lacked a decent common sense…

Lucius left out a breath. Severus was right… as annoying as a know-it-all he can be. Both went silent after a while. Lucius took a sip of his gillywater.

His mind traveled back to a particular mudblood….


End file.
